


Loose In Foxhole

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [1]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, GFY, Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remind me to add that to the list of things no one is allowed to do." Branwen relaxes a little once the pile of Bonds is back in their fandom.</p><p>"What, teach Bond villains to use the evil overlord list?" Morgyn grins, turning toward the door. "Or teach <i>any</i> villain to use the evil overlord list?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose In Foxhole

"That's the last of them." Morgyn nudges an unconscious body with a toe before shouldering the Wraith stunner she'd been using while hunting. At least they'd managed to keep Gerard from killing any of the men who'd gotten loose from the holding facility they'd been supposed to be in while their fandom got cleaned up from an unexpected infestation of rabid plot bunnies.

"Thank goodness." Branwen lets out a sigh, glaring at the heap of bodies. "We're running out of foster homes for the Suebreeds as it is."

"We could have just let Gerard do what he wanted to do when number four started flirting with Marie." Morgyn smiles innocently when Branwen glares at her. "It's not like the fandom will miss him. At all."

"They all have to be put back, no matter how unpopular they were as Bond." Branwen sighs again, and heads for the controls for the Extractor. "At least the last of the plot bunnies was caught before you brought in six."

"He made the mistake of trying to borrow one of the tanks. Lori said next time someone tries that, he's not using a taser, he's using his Baretta." Morgyn watches the screen as it comes up, snorting softly. "He also threatened to find Trevelyan, and arrange enough therapy for him that he actually makes use of the evil-overlord list."

"Remind me to add that to the list of things no one is allowed to do." Branwen relaxes a little once the pile of Bonds is back in their fandom.

"What, teach Bond villains to use the evil overlord list?" Morgyn grins, turning toward the door. "Or teach _any_ villain to use the evil overlord list?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this even remotely relates to the prompt "rain", but this is what came out of my brain.
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


End file.
